


[Podfic] blink back to let me know

by papercliptiara



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercliptiara/pseuds/papercliptiara
Summary: Podfic of "blink back to let me know" by nighimpossible"Justin is a medical student in Boston and Holster is working in New York.Things were a lot easier before they became real people."





	[Podfic] blink back to let me know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blink back to let me know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462600) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 

> I wanted to try to make a podfic. This fic is on my all-time fav list. So here's my first ever podfic!

[SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/user-988604272/blink-back-to-let-me-know)

Length: 25 minutes 


End file.
